primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6.4
Note: This is fan made please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 6.4 is the fourth Episode of the sixth season of primeval Synopsis An incursion causes the team to discover a man has kidnapped a Prehestoric creature and tortures it and will stop at nothing to silence anyone who gets in his way. Have the A.R.C team met their match. While 2 mysterious people appear making Matt wonder if this is who his second version meant. Plot The episode begins with a mysterious man hurting several birds one of which a Tapajara and his wife Eve tells him not but still continues. Suddenly his son Darren and he accidentally opens the creatures cage and it flees. Realising what's happened he has a go at his son but Eve tells him not to and he crabs a Stick and cage and chases after it. At the A.R.C Matt tells Emily he will skim the data files to try and find out what the Home office is but if he can't find any think he will try and speak to his second version to try and find more about the organisation. The mysterious man who Eve calls Roger and he tracks it to a car park and the Tapajara attacks a boy and the man continues to follow it At the A.R.C Jess gets a call and is informed of the attack and she calls Matt, Emily, Abby, Connor and Becker and they go to her and she tells them what happened and she hacks the CCTV and sees the man and tells them to be careful of the man. Jess follows the car and tells the others of it's movements. Roger and his family follow the creature to some cliffs and he tells Eve and Darren to stay in the car and he gets out of the car looking for the creature when the A.R.C team arrive they stop the man and asks him how he got it and he replies saying he caught the creature during conversions and put it in his collection of birds and says he kept torching it and Abby says in her disgust of torching animals and Matt tells him once caught he will spend a lengthy time in prison for stealing government property. Suddenly the Tapajara appears and the man raises his metal stick and chases after it and the team run after it. Seeing what's happening Eve and Darren and leave the car to help. At the A.R.C Jess examines the CCTV footage and after looking at Rogers face she then hacks the criminal database and discovers he has been in prison for torching several animals (EG: Cats, Dogs etc). She then informs the others and says she will call the police. At the cliff side Roger managers to corner the Tapajara and hits it with the bar and Becker fires his EMD in hope of trying to stop him and he falls into a Small gap in the cliff and when the team rush to the gap they don't see him. Seeing the cage Emily try's luring the Tapajara into the cage but it flys of. Eve and Darren decide to try and get the Tapajara for Roger but it flys off and they are unable to follow it and run to try and find it on the other side of the cliff. Roger gets up from the gap and runs towards the Tapajara and holds the bar up to the 5 and threatens to kill them but before he can do that the Tapajara arrives and Abby's grabs the bar of Roger and Roger takes a step back and falls of the cliff and Emily grabs the bird and puts it in the cage and Matt looks over the cliff and sees Roger dead. Seeing what's happened Eve and Darren look in shock Connor notices and looks in shock to see Eve (As she looks similar to Helen's disguise in Episodes 3.8 & 3.9) and Matts orders them taken back to the A.R.C for questioning. When there Eve asks what will happen now and Matt say Rogers body will be taken away and all of his birds will be cared for propley. Abby then asks if Eve know someone called Helen Cutter and Eve says yes and Connor says that Helen used her face for a disguise and Eve says that she told Helen not to use her for a disguise and says she told her that the A.R.C was trying to destroy the past by put Connor says it was Helen trying to do that and it was her that meant Him, Abby and Danny where trapped for around a year. Matt then says that they will be put in a interrogation until they are questioned further. Abby and Connor then put the Tapajara in the menagerie but Connor suggests putting it with Rex, Sid and Nancy but Abby says that can't happen a Tapajara is fought to eat reptiles and puts it in a large cage. And they Watch Rex, Sid and Nancy. In matt's office Emily says Eve and Darren are the ones Matts second version is talking about but before he can talk his second version appears and says "Those two are not the ones I was talking about it's someone else" and he then leaves. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *Eve Lake (First appearance) *Darren Lake (First appearance) *Roger Lake (Death, Only appearnce) Creatures *Tapajara *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth Setting *A.R.C *Lake House *Car Park *Cliff Cancelled story idea It was planed for this story to feature several Pliocene animals but the story was changed when Tim Hanis felt that this did not influence the story arc in any why and told Helen Raynor to write a story with a escaped animal and introduce new characters. Trivia *The colourisation of the Tapajra is similar to what it is in walking with dinosaurs Errors *The cage that the Tapejara was in would not be large enough to keep the creature in it.(Suggesting it is a prop) Gallery P4.jpg|The (original) poster for the episode P4 2.jpg|The (New) poster for the episode Ir.jpg|The detector detects no anomaly Tp.jpg|The Tapejara on the cliff face Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval